Nothing's Ever Going To Be The Same
by Gage39
Summary: Sequel to 'Never the Same' by Piaffe417. Sydney's undercover mission is finally over but a phone call to Ranger Headquarters changes everything for Gage and the loved ones she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nothing's Ever Going To Be The Same

Author: Gage39

Summary: This is the sequel to Piaffe417's 'Never The Same'.

Mexico

Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke exhaled and wiped her long black hair off of her face. It was extremely hot in Mexico, even hotter than Dallas. The thought of Dallas made a smile cross her face immediately followed by a sad look. Dallas held her one true love; Francis Gage. If she had it to do over again she would have told the people that wanted her to help out on a case to go jump off a bridge. There was no way on earth she was going to leave the man she loved! But now it was too late. She was stuck in Mexico far, far away from Gage.

Dallas, Texas

Ranger Headquarters

Meanwhile, in Dallas, Sydney's partner or Texas Ranger Francis Gage as he was known was sitting morosely at his desk just staring into space which was now his new normal position. He used to sit and stare at his partner when he was supposed to be doing his paperwork.

Captain Cordell Walker watched him with a frown. Sydney had been undercover for two very long years and Gage was still acting the same. Walker wouldn't have been so worried had it not been for the fact that the younger man was actually doing his paperwork. That was enough to scare Walker.

Mexico

Sydney sat the tray of drinks down on the counter and sighed. She was getting really, really tired of this place. Thank goodness the ATF was making their raid today. The doors opened and several men with guns burst in shouting, "This is a raid!"

Sydney pulled out her gun and started shooting. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. She fell to the floor and her last thought was _Gage, I love you_ and then everything went black.

Ranger Headquarters

"Ranger Headquarters, Captain Walker speaking," Walker listened to whoever was on the other end and he looked sick. Gage, Ranger James Trivette, A.D.A. Alex Cahill-Walker, and Rangers Kay Austin and Rhett Harper glanced at him sharply. They could all tell it wasn't good news by the way Walker sat the phone down slowly and sighed heavily.

"That was the ATF," he said slowly. "Gage, I'm sorry but Sydney…Sydney was killed while they were taking down the Garcia-Muniz families. She's not coming back."

Gage could feel his world shifting. The room started spinning and he hit the ground hard.

"Somebody get some water!" Walker yelled as he knelt next to Gage and checked for a pulse. he was greatly relieved to find one. Alex returned a second later with some water which Walker splashed on Gage's face. The blond Ranger choked and tried to sit up.

Gage rubbed the back of his head ruefully and looked straight ahead for a minute, not saying anything. All of the others remained quiet as well. They would all grieve Sydney as well but not as much as Gage. It had been obvious from the start that the two were in love. They all knew that this would devastate Gage.

Gage slowly took a deep breath then whirled on Walker. The senior Ranger recoiled when he saw the look of pure hatred in Gage's eyes.

"It's your fault," he growled through clenched teeth.

"How is it his fault?" Kay asked.

Gage shook his head and said, "It just is." He got to his feet and ran out of the office.

"I'll go after him," Rhett disappeared after Gage and Walker watched them go.

"Oh, Walker," Alex started crying. "First they don't even get to see each other for two years and now this."

"I know," Walker agreed. "I know."

Gage stopped by his motorcycle and leaned against the wall. Syd was gone. She wasn't ever coming back. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Emotions were overwhelming him and he slid down the side of the rough brick building and sat on the ground and cried some more. He heard footsteps but just assumed it was Walker. The footsteps stopped next to him but the person remained quiet. Gage didn't care though. Syd was gone. He continued crying.

Rhett couldn't think of anything to say so he remained quiet. He had never seen one of the senior Rangers lose it before and he wasn't sure he wanted to see them lose it again. He sat down next to Gage and looked at everything except for the grieving Ranger.

After a while Gage calmed down enough to lower his hands and, to his surprise, saw Rhett Harper sitting next to him. the black-haired Ranger was playing with a blade of grass and doing his best to give Gage some privacy.

Both men were silent for a while before Gage rose and tried to climb on his bike only to have Rhett grab his arm.

"You're not in any condition to drive," Rhett said.

"Let go of me," Gage warned. He was bigger than Rhett to begin with and when he got mad he fought a whole lot better.

"No," Rhett said firmly. "If you drove right now you'd have an accident or something."

Gage scowled at him. "Let go, Rhett."

"No," Rhett glared at him and Gage felt a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth. Rhett Harper was so like him at that age that it wasn't even funny. All he hoped was that Rhett wouldn't make his mistake of falling in love with his partner.

"What's so funny?" Rhett asked.

"You just remind me a lot of me," Gage said and almost laughed at the horrified look on Rhett's face.

"Just get in the car. Somebody else can drop off your bike later."

Gage was about to argue again but the look in Rhett's black eyes told him that he would be better off arguing with the Senior Captain about getting a raise. It just wasn't going to happen.

"You win but just this once," Gage said as he climbed in Rhett's car.

"That's better than never," Rhett pointed out.

"Just shut up."

"Has Gage left yet?" Walker asked. he, Alex, Trivette, and Kay were gathered at the windows in his office trying to see whether their friend had left yet.

"He's getting in Rhett's car," Trivette reported.

"Remind me to drop off his bike later," Walker said. "Since I doubt that there's room for it in Rhett's car."

"There's not room for much of anything in Rhett's car," Kay said. "He keeps it so messy that it's unbelievable."

"So does Gage," Alex smiled. "It used to drive Sydney crazy…" her voice trailed off. It was still so hard to believe that Sydney wouldn't be there anymore. They couldn't even picture Gage without her though she had been gone for two years. But at least there had still been a chance that she would return; now there was no hope at all.

"Walker, does she have any family that we need to contact?" Kay asked.

"I have no idea," Walker replied. "Gage would probably know." He too fell silent as he suddenly realized that Gage would be in no condition to tell them anything about Sydney's next to kin. "Kay, can you pull her file?"

"Yes, sir," Kay moved away from the window and went to her computer. At least she had something to do. She hadn't known Sydney very well but had been regaled with stories of her from the time she had started. She had been a little nervous since she was a woman but meeting Ranger Cooke had instantly put her mind at ease, as well as meeting the Company B Rangers. They hadn't minded that she was a woman.

After dropping Gage off at his apartment Rhett went back to work, knowing full that Gage wouldn't stay and he was right.

Waiting until he was sure that Rhett was gone, Gage walked outside and kept on walking. It would have been easier to take a cab but right now all he wanted to do was walk, get drunk, and get in a fight. In that order.

3 Hours Later

Walker sighed as he and Trivette entered the smelly bar. They had received a call about a bar fight and it looked more like a street fight. Three guys were still fighting and Walker groaned out loud when he recognized the familiar brown cowboy boots. He glanced over at Trivette, who had spotted them too and looked extremely sympathetic, as if he somehow understood why Gage was fighting.

Just about then Gage fell off the counter and landed on top of Trivette. The black Ranger yelped and then yelled, "Gage!"

Gage staggered to his feet somewhat unsteadily and headed toward the other two guys again. Walker grabbed his arm and spun him around. Gage didn't hesitate and slugged Walker in the nose, knocking him back a foot.

Gage charged the two men and Walker winced as somebody, he couldn't tell who, flew over the counter and he could hear bones cracking. He and Trivette rushed around the counter and knelt next to their friend.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed as well?" Walker muttered, already knowing the answer.

4 Days Later

Dallas Memorial Cemetery

The Rangers, Alex, Sydney's grandfather, and various friends stood huddled together in a silent group as the preacher's voice droned on and on while Gage's thoughts drifted to Sydney and where she was now.

_Standing on a hill watching_

_The people below I can't_

_Help but wonder what you're_

_Doing and if you can see_

_Me now._

Walker glanced at Gage and sighed once again at the look on his friend's face. He was not entirely sure if the pain-filled expression was from the broken arm or from losing Sydney although he suspected it was from losing Sydney.

_Or are you just wandering_

_Through the world,_

_Destined to roam until_

_The end of time?_

_But either way, Nothing's_

_Ever going to be the same_

_Again._

Trivette too looked at Gage. He was one of the few people there that even somewhat understood what Gage was going through. He hadn't been in love with his girlfriend Angel, who had turned out to be a hired assassin, but he thought he had been and therefore had grieved her with as much love as he could. He glanced upward as the rain started pouring down.

_It's raining now and it matches_

_My mood 'cos all I want to do_

_Is cry now that's nothing ever_

_Going to be the same again._

Rhett stayed still. He had lost far too many people for his liking. First his dad had died and he had been shipped off to live with his aunt and uncle who had been murdered four years earlier.

_Now that I lost you I feel_

_Like I've lost myself too_

_Since you're gone I feel_

_Like I'm gone too and_

_Nothing's ever going_

_To be the same again_

Gage was subconsciously aware of the sympathetic looks he was receiving but only physically conscious of Angela Walker holding on to his hand tightly and in his mind he imagined that it was Sydney holding his hand.

_I'm standin' in a kleadiscope_

_Of grays and my world's spinning_

_Out of control and I need you_

_To fix it_

Angela didn't know what was going on other than that her Aunt Sydney (who she didn't even remember) had died and so everybody was sad, especially Uncle Gage. And if there was one thing Angela hated to see it was somebody sad. The only thing she could think to do was go and squeeze her beloved uncle's hand. After a few seconds he squeezed her hand back.

_Nothing's (no not a thing)_

_Ever (never) going (never _

_Again) to be the same_

_(Not the way they used_

_To be) Nothing's ever_

_Going to be the same_

Kay held her partner's arm and the two of them watched their friends mourn the loss of another dearly beloved friend. Gage was definitely taking it the hardest. He had been as quiet as a mouse ever since Walker and Trivette had brought him home from the hospital after the bar fight. Being left with a broken arm, several cuts and bruises and two broken ribs had temporarily put him out of circulation although no one was sure that was a good thing. Not being able to work had left him with a lot of time to brood and more than once they had come over to find him drinking and staring at a picture of Sydney.

None of them knew what to do with him anymore. Everyone had attempted to talk to him at some point but had been rebuffed on every attempt. He simply didn't want to hear words of sympathy. He had heard enough of those as a child and had no use for them. Only one person could make him feel better and she was gone. His sister had come for the funeral and even she couldn't get a response from him.

3 Weeks Later

Ranger Headquarters

Nothing had changed since the funeral. Gage was still at home (a second bar fight re-broke his arm) and was still drinking. Julie had stopped by before she went back to Parkerville and asked Walker to keep an eye on him as she was extremely worried. Walker had promised and mentally cursed the ATF. He didn't know who to blame for all of this mess but he couldn't help but feel partially responsible. He could have told the ATF to jump off a bridge, that he wasn't going to give them one of his best Rangers but that had been Sydney's decision, not his.

Gage's Apartment

Gage lay on the couch, unconscious. He had drank himself to sleep the night before and hadn't woke up yet. Drinking was the only way to numb the pain in his body and in his heart. She was gone and wasn't ever coming back. At least, in his dreams, he was with her.

_Sydney laughed as Gage chased her through one of the pastures on Walker and Alex's ranch. He sprang and tackled her._

_"Get off me, Francis," she ordered._

_"I don't think so, Shorty," he said as he smiled down at her and tickled her._

_"Stop that," she giggled. Slyly, she started tickling his stomach which quickly caused him to stop tickling her._

_Suddenly it started raining and he looked around but couldn't see anything. "Syd!" he yelled. "Syd!"_

_"Syd! Syd!" came back to him along with a strange mocking laughter._

_Wildly he looked around but didn't see her. All that remained was a note…stained with blood._

Gage stirred restlessly and tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued his pain-riddled sleep.

A/N: I must have at least 3 (three) reviews before I will post chapter 2. So, please review and thanks to Piaffe417 for allowing me to write a sequel.


	2. Ghosts

Nothing's Ever Going To Be The Same Chapter 2: Ghosts

A/N: I apologize for the delay in finishing this chapter but I've been sick for three weeks and still don't feel good. I hope everybody likes this chapter.

2 Weeks Later

10 Miles Outside of Dallas

A petite black-haired woman stopped to fill up her car. She was only ten miles from her destination but she didn't really want to run out of gas before then although she could barely contain her excitement. She was getting to go home and see the man she loved!

Sydney had been forced to stay undercover for another four weeks while the ATF wrapped up some loose ends then they had handed her a set of car keys and fifty dollars and told her to go home. After slugging one of the head officers and receiving another two hundred she had set off. She had tried to call Gage but had only gotten his answering machine and he hadn't called her back. Walker and Trivette's lines were busy and the secretary at Ranger Headquarters had told her that all of the Rangers were out of the office attending a funeral and that Ranger Gage was out on sick leave with a broken arm and a dreadful hangover. They had been disconnected after that leaving Sydney to wonder what was going on. After that she only had enough money left to buy gas and to pay to sleep in a hotel so she hadn't called back.

She climbed back in the rickety old car and started off again. Dallas was within her sights.

Ranger Headquarters

"I'm worried about him," Rhett said without preamble.

"I'm worried too, Rhett, but we can't help him if he won't let us," Walker sighed.

"But he's killing himself," Rhett protested.

"I know that," Walker said but they were interrupted by

"Aaugh! It's a ghost!"

Walker and Rhett ran into the office and stared in shock at the sight before them.

Kay was backed up against her desk screaming at the top of her lungs while Sydney Cooke stood there, frowning at her in bewilderment. Immediately Rhett screamed too, causing Walker to wince.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded as she and Trivette rushed in as well only to start screaming too.

"Shut up!" Sydney yelled.

Immediately everyone fell silent and turned to look at her.

"I didn't know ghosts could talk," Rhett said.

"Ghosts don't exist," Sydney said.

"Then what are you?" Rhett demanded.

"A person," she said as she frowned at him in confusion.

"I thought ghosts knew when they were dead," Rhett frowned then turned to his boss. "Walker, please tell her she's dead."

"Walker, what is he talking about?"

"Sydney, I hate to tell you this but you are dead."

"What?"

"You're dead. We buried you five weeks ago and…"

"What?!" Sydney's shriek bounced off the ceiling and Walker decided that it was definitely time to get a hearing aid. Either that or make shouting a jail able offense.

A few minutes later everything had been explained and they were drinking coffee when suddenly Rhett yelled, "Gage!"

Startled, Walker dropped his coffee cup and accidentally spilled it all over his hand.

"We forgot to tell Gage that Sydney's alive!" Rhett yelled.

"Oh no," Sydney turned and ran out of the office as fast as she could with the others behind her.

Gage's Apartment

After knocking for several minutes and getting no response Walker said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures," and used the key Gage had given him to unlock the door.

Once inside Alex held her nose and Walker almost followed suit. The entire place reeked of alcohol and several empty liquor bottles covered the floor. Carefully the Rangers and Alex picked their way across the floor and to the living room where Gage was sound asleep on the couch.

"Go get some water, Rhett," Walker said.

"Okay," Rhett disappeared then reappeared carrying a glass of water. He then threw it on Gage's face.

Gage choked and rolled over, landing on top of his broken arm causing him to scream in pain. He stood up slowly and rubbed his aching head and looked at Rhett. "Was there any reason for doing that?"

"Absolutely," Rhett said cheerfully as he pointed at Sydney.

"Hi, Syd," Gage said then glanced at her sharply. "Syd?! You're dead!"

"No I'm not," she said indignantly.

"But but…" Gage fainted.

"Is he going to be all right?" Sydney asked worriedly as she knelt next to him.

"Oh he'll be fine," Rhett reassured her. "He does this often."

"Does he really?"

"No he doesn't, Sydney," Walker glared at the black-haired Ranger who merely smiled back at him.

Gage sat up and asked, "Am I dead or what?"

"You're very much alive," Sydney said. "Although I may kill you. What in the world do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I thought you were dead," he said and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently. "As you can see I'm perfectly alive and well," she said.

"That's good," Gage smiled back at her and Alex took that as their cue to leave.

"We'll let the two of you talk," she said while she ushered the others out.

"Thanks, Alex," Gage said then turned to Sydney. "Care to explain?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how much you missed me and how much you love me?" Sydney teased.

"I can do better than tell you," Gage said in a low voice as he leaned forward. Their mouths met and suddenly everything became worth it. The two year separation, her death and funeral, everything suddenly became of no consequence as they reveled in the magic of being together again.

Ranger Headquarters

"All's well that ends well," Walker said.

"We still have to have them get married," Alex reminded him.

"And don't forget about the rule that says no fraternization among co-workers," Rhett said.

"I forgot all about that," Walker frowned.

"Actually," Kay said, "there_ is_ a clause that says that if their captain decides otherwise then they can get involved but the captain does have to give them permission."

"Where on earth did you find that?" Walker asked.

Kay smiled and said, "On the very last page with all the copyrights."

"Who reads that page?" Rhett wanted to know.

"Nobody," Walker told him.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense, I think."

"You're so dumb," Kay muttered.

Gage and Sydney came in the next day, beaming and holding hands as well as they could considering Gage still had a cast on.

"I assume all is right in Paradise?" Trivette asked jokingly.

"Sure is," Gage said as he grinned. "Syd's agreed to marry me!"

"Congratulations!" Alex said as she entered the office.

"Uh, Walker, about the fraternization rules," Gage began but Walker interrupted him.

"There is a clause that says that if I give the two of you permission then you can get involved in a relationship and still remain partners. And since I'd hate to break up such a wonderful team the two of you can stay together."

"Wahoo!" Sydney cheered as she threw her arms around Gage and kissed him very, very passionately.

"Hey," Trivette protested. "Save a little for the honeymoon."

"We're saving a lot for the honeymoon," Gage didn't take his eyes off Sydney while he said that and she blushed.

"Do you have a date set?" Rhett asked.

"Two weeks from now," Sydney said.

"My cast will be off," Gage added then he frowned. "As long as I don't get in any more bar fights."

"You get in one more bar fight, Francis, and I'll kill you myself," Sydney threatened.

"Yes, ma'am," Gage smiled and they kissed again.

A/N: Just one or two more chapters left. I haven't yet decided how many. Thanks for everybody's patience with this chapter. 3 reviews needed before chapter 3 can be posted. Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Weddings

Nothing's Ever Going To Be The Same Chap 3: Weddings

Dallas, Texas

After Gage and Sydney had set a date things started rolling. Sydney found a dress and Gage even managed to get a tuxedo (he wasn't allowed anywhere near them though). Alex was the matron of honor and Walker was the best man. Rhett and Trivette were groomsmen while Kay, Erika, and Gage's sister Julie were bridesmaids.

Giovanni's Tuxedo Shop

"Walker, what can I do for you?" Giovanni asked.

"We need four tuxedoes," Walker replied.

"Don't touch," Giovanni said to Gage and Trivette laughed while Gage rolled his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Rhett asked.

"The last time we came here and got tuxedoes Gage blew them up," Trivette explained.

"It was an accident," Gage protested.

"But it was my car!" Trivette threw back.

Rhett threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing," Gage said drily, then "when are you and Kay going to get married?"

Rhett started coughing and finally took a deep breath and said, "What makes you think we're ever going to get married?"

"Rhett, you look at Kay the exact same way I used to look at Sydney before I told her I was in love with her."

Rhett paled and shook his head. "Never," he said firmly.

"Rhett, don't make the same mistake I did and wait until she goes undercover to tell her that," Gage smiled and Rhett nodded and looked thoughtful.

The next day Walker went into the main office and said, "The ATF wants Kay," and then watched as Rhett shrieked.

"No!" Rhett cried then grabbed Kay by the arms and said, "Kay Austin, I love you."

"I love you too," Kay said and the two of them kissed.

"Oops my mistake," Walker said and everybody turned to look at him. "The ATF just wanted to congratulate Sydney on a job well-done."

"Oh," Rhett turned beet red and looked at everything but his partner and the amused looks of his coworkers. "I guess I got just a little bit carried away," he said weakly.

"That was a dirty trick, Walker," Trivette said "but effective."

"Actually it was Gage's idea," Walker said. "He said that he didn't want Rhett and Kay to wait as long as he and Sydney did."

"So do you still love me or not?" Kay asked.

Rhett blushed and mumbled, "Yes."

"Good," Kay kissed him again and Rhett responded eagerly.

"I never would have pictured you as a romantic," Sydney teased.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know," Gage slipped an arm around her waist.

2 Weeks Later

It was a beautiful day, perfect for a wedding.

Sydney was nervous, she kept twisting her fingers. Alex put her hands on Sydney's shoulders and smiled.

"Sydney, he's waiting for you and he's just as nervous."

"How do you know?" Sydney demanded.

Alex smiled again and said, "I've never seen a man that pale and breathing that hard that wasn't either nervous or terrified."

As the music started Sydney slowly walked up the aisle on her grandfather's arm. Gage turned around and his entire face lit up. Sydney couldn't ever remember seeing that look on his face before. It was one of pure bliss. All of her reservations melted away and she pinched her grandfather's arm to make him move faster.

As Gage stood next to Sydney and the preacher started saying a lot of stuff he couldn't help but compare the day to the one that he thought Sydney had died. A lot had changed since then and for the better.

_Nothing's ever going to be the same_ he thought, _and that's a good thing!_

Sydney smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her just as the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride."

Sometimes change was good and sometimes change was wonderful.

Rhett watched happily as Gage and Sydney kissed (Trivette timed it and it was five minutes and thirty seconds long). Then his mouth fell open as Kay practically trampled all of the other women and caught the bouquet in her arms. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good toss, Shorty," Gage whispered in her ear.

"I knew she would catch it," Sydney smiled at him and they kissed again.

The End

A/N: For a moment I briefly considered having Sydney be pregnant while she was undercover but I realized that it wouldn't be fair to Gage so I just left it this way. I hoped you liked the ending and thanks for all the good reviews. Thanks!


End file.
